Lies in Static
I had woken up that day feeling happy at the day up and coming. My girlfriend, who was off on a business trip was coming back that day. I got up and made a simple breakfast, pancakes and coffee. Picking up the daily newspaper, I sat down to look at the comics, however, something caught my eye. It was the missing section of the newspaper. It was filled with men, women, and children of varying ages. What caught my eye though was the fact that it said all were reported missing at the time they where supposed to be in their homes. “That’s odd...” I mumbled. I looked at the dates the people were reported missing. All were reported exactly a week apart. I mean exactly. All were reported missing at exactly 10:28 P.M. I found the article rather interesting. They suspected that there was some kind of serial kidnapper, but there were never any signs of struggle in the houses. I finished my breakfast. I was heading over to my friend Mike’s house to watch the game until my girlfriend comes home at one in the morning or so. I did what I usually did when my girlfriend was gone, mess around on the internet, and play video games. Finally the time came to head over to Mike’s house. I got in my car, turned it on, and drove away. I noticed something was wrong when I pulled up to his house. It was dark despite the fact that it was only ten. I tried ringing the door bell, but nobody answered. I rang it again a few times more before trying the lock myself. It wouldn't budge. “Dammit Mike, I get that you're drunk, but did you have to start the game without me?” I yelled, half jokingly, half seriously. Still no answer. I tried calling his cell, opening the back door, and even asking his neighbors if he was home. I paced around for twenty minutes before I tried the windows. I guessed they would be unlocked, but I was scared that he would think I was a robber, and attack me in a drunken rage. I climbed in and looked around. I was in the guest bedroom. “Mike, you there?” I called. The silence of the house took my words. No response. I worked my way to the living room expecting him to be passed out on the couch, his snoring drowning out the cheers of the audience. I chuckled at the thought. I walked into the living room, which was pitch black except the light from the TV. I saw Mike, who’s face was lit from the light of the TV. He was staring blankly at the screen. I walked to him slowly. “Mike? You home buddy?” I waved my hand in front of his face, his stare unbroken. I looked to the TV, which was only static. “Don’t... look away.” He said. “Mike?” I questioned again. What did he mean? I wiggled him around this time, but he still stared blankly forward. Getting frustrated, I walked into his kitchen to grab a cup of water to splash in his face. Walking back into the room, I noticed he wasn’t on the couch anymore. I looked around for him, but he wasn’t there. I looked in every room, but he wasn’t there. I soon called the police and told them that Mike was missing. They soon arrived and said I could go home, but they’d need me for questioning in about a week or two depending on how the events unfold. I wanted to ask questions, see if his absence was related to the kidnappings, but I just got in my car and drove away. A week later, my girlfriend had to go on another business trip. She seemed sad, but promised this would be the last one, and it would only be a few days. So once again, I locked myself in my office and watched TV. I watched through the window in the room as the light of the sun slowly withered away. Sometime after dark, my TV cut out. “Damn satellite dish, what’s wrong now?” I asked myself. I don’t have any pets, and there is not a storm going on. I wondered what could have gone wrong?I looked back at the TV. Its static’s random flashing and buzzing seems almost... soothing. I stared at it for a bit. For a second, I thought I saw something in the static. Mesmerized, I strained my eyes. The buzz hummed harmonically. It appeared. Through the seemingly random static, a face shown through. It flashed black and white, black and white, so black and white. The static’s buzz formed a hiss. “Don’t look away.” It hummed. I simply stared for some time. I looked down slowly at my watch. It was 10:28 Category:Television Category:Disappearances